Elige ser libre
by Drusila94
Summary: Un pequeño desliz de la juventud de Sasori le permite criar entre los tejemanejes de Akatsuki a su mejor obra. Pero su hija parece no querer ver más allá, por lo que debe obligarla a empezar de cero en otro lugar: Sunagakure. Allí, conocerá personas, situaciones y emociones que jamás habrían existido en la organización. [Kankurô x OC]
1. Mi mejor obra

Disclaimer: Naruto, todos sus personajes y elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mi mejor obra**

Todavía estando en aquellas circunstancias podía decir que se sentía más orgulloso que nunca. Su creación más perfecta, la obra de arte más valiosa de todas cuantas guardaba en su oscuro taller, mostraba al fin todo el poder que tenía contra él, su creador, su maestro. Ni siquiera había crecido lo suficiente, pero su manejo de títeres era sencillamente perfecto. Y Sasori no podía hacer otra cosa salvo sonreír, a pesar de que estaba perdiendo, a pesar de que hacía mucho que nadie le causaba tanto daño. Su adversaria había conseguido acercarse después de una seria y reñida batalla de marionetas, y con aquel elegante y aparentemente sencillo títere que ella misma construyó con tan sólo siete años desmontó sus dos brazos mecánicos y apresó el aguijón, asegurando el bienestar de su manipuladora. Brillante, increíble. Ahora, mientras el títere de su hija aguantaba firme las sacudidas del aguijón, ella manejaba sus brazos, ya ajenos a su cuerpo, y los utilizaba para adueñarse de sus propias marionetas, haciéndose con el control de la batalla. Unas risas rompieron la rítmica melodía de las marionetas en activo.

-Me parece que está claro quién ha ganado, sí –Deidara se acercó desde la única esquina segura de la sala, sonriendo a la joven marionetista y a su sempai por igual.

La joven echó un vistazo desconfiado a su acorralado padre antes de hacer que todos los títeres volviesen a ser simples muñecos y de devolverle los brazos, sin acercarse, temiendo una posible revancha. No se fiaba cuando su padre sonreía así, y con Deidara por el medio todo podía ser. Trajo a Sukeruton, su marioneta, hasta ella, y examinó en silencio cada pieza, buscando algún daño grave o irreparable. Por suerte, su eficaz mantenimiento y las habituales mejoras habían hecho de Sukeruton una de sus mejores marionetas. Echó un vistazo al fondo de la sala, donde otra descansaba con la coraza partida en dos. Warrior era una gran defensa, pero todavía resultaba lenta y pesada. Tendría que trabajar en ello.

-No te preocupes, no es tu mejor obra –La mirada de sus ojos dorados se clavó en los de su padre, pacíficos, fríos, del color de la miel. Se había sentado contra la mesa de trabajo y esperaba a que el rubio le devolviese sus brazos. La marionetista selló a Sukeruton de nuevo en su pergamino y caminó hacia su padre, dejando que una débil sonrisa curvase sus labios. Aquella tarde, después de catorce años, doce de ellos aprendiendo junto a su padre y mentor, había conseguido vencerle, y de qué forma. Una hermosa danza entre guerreros de madera y acero, la búsqueda del arte mediante aquello que perdura… Todo eso expresado en un pequeño duelo de marionetistas expertos, que se sentían de aquel modo más unidos que pensando en los vínculos sanguíneos.-. Ya lo arreglarás.

-Tendría que haber usado otra, Warrior no está preparado para tales velocidades –Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, suspirando.-. Si hubiese sido un poco más fría, no habría arriesgado la integridad de Warrior.

-El perfeccionismo familiar, um. Tenéis una idea equivocada de lo que es el arte, el arte es…

-Una explosión –Contestó ella, interrumpiéndolo, sacando otra sonrisa a su padre. Se parecían muchísimo entre ellos, eran prácticamente la misma persona, lo único que los diferenciaba era el fuerte carácter de la muchacha, algo que de seguro había heredado de su madre.-. Ya lo sabemos.

-¡No me hables como si estuviese loco, um! –Respondió el rubio, enervado. Sin embargo, ella se abstrajo, mirando el suelo, pensando posiblemente en los errores que había cometido.

-Sunako –La llamó su padre, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.-, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Pues significa que ya no puedo retenerte más. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

-Genial. Quiero formar parte de Akatsuki de forma oficial.

-Ni siquiera sabes a qué nos dedicamos –El único secreto que Sasori nunca reveló a su hija: a qué demonios se dedica la organización Akatsuki. Y por ello, no podía permitir que su hija tomase aquel camino. Claro que había alguna otra razón.

-No, pero no me importa. Los ninja sólo somos armas, ¿verdad? Atacamos o defendemos, pero no sentimos. Somos marionetas sin marionetista –Dedujo, ante el silencio de su padre y su compañero.-. Pero Akatsuki tiene a los shinobi más poderosos y peligrosos de las grandes naciones ninja. Si me quedo, aprenderé. Haré lo que se me ordene, no me importa hacer trabajos sucios siempre y cuando pueda beneficiarme de ellos. Y convivir con cualquiera de los miembros de esta organización sería un tremendo beneficio.

Sasori puso los ojos en blanco, y su hija aprovechó el momento para ayudarle a ponerse los brazos. Lo reconstruyó en silencio, esperando algún tipo de reproche o comentario, quizá alguna broma de Deidara. Pero nada pasó. El maestro marionetista se volvió a poner la capa negra de rojas nubes y, haciendo un gesto a Deidara, se encaminó a la salida.

-Arregla a Warrior. Mañana hablaremos de todo esto.

Dicho esto, los miembros de la organización abandonaron el taller, dejándola sola con sus marionetas. En silencio, recogió a Warrior y lo llevó hasta la mesa de trabajo, dispuesta a empezar la reparación y posterior mejora. No obstante, la batalla había sido más dura que ninguna, y el sueño pudo con ella poco después de que la noche cayese. Sasori regresó en silencio junto a su compañero, buscando no despertar a su hija, pero estaba más que seguro de que ni se enteraría. Un sueño profundo podía ser un problema y jugarte malas pasadas, y aquella sería una de aquellas ocasiones. Se acercó a la muchacha y, en un gesto cariñoso poco propio de él, apartó algunos cabellos escarlata de su rostro de porcelana. Sobre la mesa, descansaba el cuerpo de Warrior, ya reparado –y posiblemente con algún cambio invisible a simple vista-, lo cual le hizo suspirar.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo, sempai, um? –Murmuró Deidara. También sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza. El maestro asintió justo antes de sacar una jeringuilla y un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido con el que rellenó el instrumento. Apoyó el bote con cuidado en la mesa, cogió firmemente el brazo de su hija e inyectó el contenido del frasco.- Pero, sempai, no comprendo… Se ve a la legua que no quieres que se vaya, sí.

Sasori no respondió. Devolvió a Warrior a su pergamino y, cogiendo también el de Sukeruton, los guardó en un bolso porta kunai que colgó en el pantalón de su hija. Luego, tomándola en brazos, la envolvió a ella en una túnica negruzca que Deidara sostenía, y le cedió a este el cuerpo profundamente dormido de Sunako.

-No elegí tener una hija. Como no se elige estar enamorado. Pero cuando se llevaron a su madre, le prometí que la cuidaría, y eso he hecho. Es mi obra de arte más valiosa, y deshacerme de ella me cuesta horrores, pero –Se apartó los rojizos cabellos con una mano, ante la mirada del rubio, que esperaba atento una continuación.- no puedo dejar que cometa el error de lanzarse al vacío que es esta organización. Todos los que estamos en Akatsuki hemos nacido fuera, hemos vivido fuera, hemos conocido el mundo y finalmente hemos decidido unirnos a la causa. Pero ella nació aquí, nunca ha salido de estas paredes, y necesito que comprenda que tiene que ver muchas cosas antes de entregar toda su vida a lo único que conoce. Aunque, para qué mentir, espero que finalmente decida volver por su propia voluntad.

-Te odiará después de esto, um –Concluyó el rubio.

-Tú sólo preocúpate de que llegue sana y salva.

El joven de ojos azules hizo crecer una figura de arcilla, un ave moldeada con anterioridad, y acomodó el cuerpo de la chica entre las garras de esta. Luego, a una orden, el ave salió por la entrada y desapareció, dejándolos solos. Deidara cerró los ojos, se sentó y mantuvo el sello, esperando a que el pájaro de arcilla alcanzase su destino y cumpliese su función. Aun sin ver nada, sintió que Sasori no estaba en su mejor día. Sabía que, efectivamente, acaba de dejar marchar a su mejor obra.

* * *

_He aquí el primer capítulo del nuevo fic al que me he aventurado. Es la segunda vez que redacto la historia de Sunako, lamentablemente perdí mi primera redacción, pero es el primer OC que creé, y le tengo mucho cariño. Espero que os haya gustado, y que os apetezca leer más. ¡Un saludo!_

_Drusila._


	2. ¿Hija de quién?

**¿HIJA DE QUIÉN?**

Arena, arena y nada más que arena. Mirase a donde mirase, sólo veía desierto, y empezaba a ponérsele un humor de perros. Se había quedado dormida tras reparar a Warrior, sobre la misma mesa de trabajo, y a continuación había despertado con la luz del amanecer, envuelta en una túnica y tirada en medio de un desierto infinito. ¿Qué narices significaba todo aquello? Se sacudió la arena de la túnica y echó a caminar hacia un lugar al azar –total, todo llevaba a más y más arena.-. Suspiró, cansada, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Cuando su padre había dicho que era libre, se refería a este tipo de libertad. Tan libre que ni casa tenía.

-¡Maldito seas! –Gritó, apretando los puños y mirando al cielo como si este tuviese la culpa. Libertad, independencia… su padre le regalaba la oportunidad de vivir como quisiera con tal de que no ingresase en Akatsuki.- Estoy por jurar que ayer le asustó perder… -Reflexionó mientras retomaba su camino. Si iba a ser obligada a iniciar una vida de cero, tendría que buscar, al menos, civilización. Ya se encargaría de vérselas con su padre en otro momento, aunque esperaba que fuese pronto, ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?- Apostaría un riñón a que esto es el país del Viento. No he oído hablar de grandes desiertos en otro país… ¿¡Pero por qué estoy hablando sola!? –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. Pues sí que había llegado pronto la locura. O eso o su paciencia –más bien poca- había llegado a su límite.

Caminó durante horas, unas cuatro o cinco por la posición del sol sobre su cabeza, y cuando estaba en el punto más álgido distinguió algo a lo lejos: una muralla, un montículo rocoso del mismo color que las dunas, alto como un mundo y casi perfectamente camuflado en medio del desierto. Una aldea oculta. Sunako sonrió, aliviada, y apuró el paso. Apenas a unos metros se alzaba la regia Sunagakure, la aldea oculta de la Arena, el lugar donde su padre nació y creció, y donde ahora ella debía pedir cobijo. Ya la tenía al alcance de su mano, cuando un grupo de personas le cortó el paso, examinándola. _Bien por ellos._

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –La cuadrilla estaba compuesta por tres hombres y una mujer. El que parecía el más pequeño de todos portaba una gran tinaja redondeada que la kunoichi identificó como "objeto desconocido pero peligroso"; tenía los cabellos de un rojo más brillante que los suyos propios, y en sus ojos azul aguamarina se podían leer tantas emociones que le recordó enseguida a un maldito texto encriptado. Y ella odiaba descifrar, por lo que posó la mirada en el que había hecho la pregunta, quien sonreía arrogante y expectante. Un chico más alto que el otro, pero no mucho mayor, enfundado en un mono negro con capucha y orejas semejantes a las de un felino. Su rostro estaba decorado con pintura morada, como si fuese un actor de teatro kabuki, y a su espalda llevaba algo envuelto en vendas, probablemente una marioneta. Sonrió, indignada. _Vaya forma de tratar una obra de arte._ El otro hombre, con media cara tapada por una tela blanca y uno de aquellos uniformes reglamentarios, parecía ser el maestro del grupo. La muchacha, rubia y con desafiantes ojos verdes, permanecía atenta a la escena. Todos ellos llevaban el protector que los identificaba como shinobi de la Arena.

Ni siquiera sabía qué actitud debía tomar. Aquel era su primer encuentro con desconocidos, y a pesar de estar deseando pasar desapercibida –no sin antes darles la paliza de su vida-, quizá sería mejor fingir el desconcierto que horas antes había tenido que sufrir. _Gracias, papá._

-La verdad es que sólo buscaba Sunagakure –Forzó una sonrisa, que en su opinión resultó solo una mueca torcida en sus labios.-. Estoy un poco desorientada, me he despertado en medio del desierto y no sé por dónde empezar.

Hay que ver lo que son las palabras, y cómo sin mentir o engañar conseguía parecer una damisela desamparada era algo que todavía desconocía, pero que le sería muy útil.

-¿Te has despertado en el desierto? –El maestro alzó la ceja que podía verle, incrédulo.- ¿Y no puedes volver a tu casa?

-Me temo que eso es imposible.

-¿Imposible? ¿Pero qué es esto? No me digas que eres una novata intentando infiltrarte –Comentó el marionetista, llevándose las manos a la nuca y haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Para qué querría yo infiltrarme en Sunagakure?

-Pues no sé, ¿por qué no nos lo dices tú? –El muchacho dio un paso hacia ella, amenazante, y Sunako retrocedió instintivamente. Su altura imponía demasiado para ser alguien tan tonto.- ¿Asustada?

Introdujo la mano en el porta kunai y extrajo un pergamino; los otros cuatro se colocaron en guardia.

-Un marionetista que se precie lleva su títere en un pergamino, no en esa maraña de vendas –Contestó, mostrando el rollo de pergamino a modo de enseñanza.-. Eso ya dice mucho de ti, así que no, no estoy asustada –Volvió a guardar el pergamino y se dirigió al maestro, ignorando a su impertinente alumno.-. Escuche, no soy enemiga, sólo busco un sitio donde vivir y esto es el lugar más cerca de donde desperté. Pueden encerrarme, o pelear conmigo, o incluso echarme, pero no tengo por qué aguantar al arrogante de su alumno.

La muchacha rubia rió entre dientes, el aludido la fulminó con la mirada y el pelirrojo seguía ahí plantado, cruzado de brazos. El maestro, pensativo, le dedicó unos minutos de reflexión antes de hablar.

-No tenemos forma de saber si eres de fiar, por lo que te aconsejo que busques un modo de volver a casa.

Sunako puso los brazos en jarras. No quería recurrir a ello, pero se sentía terriblemente obligada a ello.

-Ya lo he dicho, no puedo volver. Pero toda mi familia vivió aquí una vez, ¿podría eso servir de algo?

El maestro mira a sus alumnos, extrañado. A continuación, devuelve la mirada a la extraña.

-Haber empezado por ahí. Si hay algún tipo de registro que indique que tu familia vivió aquí es posible que el Consejo te permita quedarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sunako –Sonríe, orgullosa de su éxito.-, Akasuna no Sunako.

Una amplia plaza se extendía al atravesar el pasadizo de entrada a la aldea oculta de la Arena. Todos los edificios y las calles estaban bañados en colores terrosos, un camuflaje cromático perfecto que a la larga resultaría aburrido. Por la hora, Sunako esperaba ver gente por todas partes, pero el movimiento era mínimo. Alzó la vista hacia el hombre que caminaba a su lado, justo unos pasos más adelante que sus tres alumnos. Sentía los ojos del marionetista clavarse en su nuca con más rabia que curiosidad, pero le dio la importancia que tenía: ninguna. Antes de acompañarla al interior de la aldea, los cuatro integrantes del grupo habían sido presentados a la chica por el maestro, que decía llamarse Baki. Y ellos tres, hermanos, cada cual de una edad, eran los tres hijos del recientemente fallecido Cuarto Kazekage, Temari, Kankurô y Gaara. Echó un nuevo vistazo antes de dirigirse de nuevo al hombre.

-Disculpe, pero ¿ha pasado algo últimamente o es siempre tan silencioso? –No quería mencionar el incidente del padre de los chicos, no estaría bien por mucho que no le importasen.

-Acabamos de regresar de los exámenes de acceso a chûnin, y después de la traición de Orochimaru, las cosas están muy inestables.

-Entiendo –Cabizbaja, recordó un rostro pálido acompañando aquel nombre. Orochimaru, el anterior compañero de papá en la organización. Un hombre al que no había conocido mucho, pero con el que papá todavía parecía mantener el contacto. Al final, todo lo que parecía información inútil le estaba sirviendo para atar cabos.

Recorrieron la aldea por las calles principales, cruzándose a penas con uno o dos shinobi cabizbajos que saludaban de forma sombría. Parece que el golpe de los del sonido había dado en su punto débil, pero las alianzas son un riesgo que de vez en cuando merece la pena correr. Llegaron ante un gran edificio, seguramente las oficinas principales, donde está el despacho del kazekage, se dijo Sunako. Baki se detuvo y la miró.

-Por favor, espera aquí.

Asintió en silencio y se apoyó contra la pared. No le gustaba esperar o hacer esperar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Los tres hermanos de la arena entraron en el edificio detrás de su maestro, comportándose como anteriormente: Gaara con indiferencia, Temari riendo entre dientes y Kankurô asesinándola tanto a ella como a su hermana con la mirada y una mueca de desprecio. Sonrió, había herido el orgullo del marionetista, y eso serviría para bajarle los humos. Al menos hasta que se le ocurriese retarla o algo parecido. Ese tipo de cosas no gustaban a Sunako, pues las consideraba infantiles, pero si lo hacía no diría que no.

Su impaciencia la invitó a sentarse en el suelo y esperar mientras dibujaba formas al azar con el dedo en la tierra. Justo entonces, una pequeña araña se interpuso en sus garabatos, y se hizo la luz. Necesitaría madera, acero, herramientas… Y dinero, necesitaba dinero. Suspiró profundamente. ¡Vaya padre el mío! Pensó, hastiada. Trabajar le quitaría tiempo a sus labores como marionetista, pero si quería vivir allí tendría que subsistir de algún modo. Puso los ojos en blanco, desesperada. ¿Qué trabajo podría desempeñar? Su primera opción fue servir como kunoichi, que para algo lo era, pero tendría que hacer aquellos ridículos exámenes de graduación en la escuela y de paso de grado. Su nivel y el de su padre ya eran el mismo, los exámenes no suponían ningún reto, pero ninguna aldea le daría el grado así porque sí. Se llevó las manos a la nuca y observó el cielo azul, donde no había ni una nube. Ya pensaría algo más tarde.

Baki salió del edificio junto a los tres hermanos, y Sunako se apresuró a ponerse en pie y sacudirse la arena de la ropa.

-Los ancianos del Consejo han dicho que puedes quedarte en la casa de tus abuelos, y me han pedido que te dé la bienvenida a Sunagakure. Esperan grandes cosas de ti.

-Gracias por todo, y lamento haber causado tantas molestias –Hizo una leve reverencia, como señal de respeto.

-La casa de tus abuelos no está lejos, te guiaré hasta allí –En silencio, siguió al maestro, y vio cómo sus alumnos también los acompañaban. Un rato después, Baki decidió retomar la conversación.-. Y dime, Sunako… ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea –Pestañeó, con sinceridad-. Llevo toda la vida dedicándome a las marionetas, no sé qué otra cosa podría hacer, pero tengo entendido que hay que pasar una serie de exámenes para ser oficialmente shinobi y la verdad es que no me apetece en absoluto –Se llevó las manos a la nuca, con cansancio.-. Supongo que haré cualquier cosa que me permita vivir y seguir trabajando.

-¿Y qué hay del cuerpo de marionetistas? –Temari los alcanzó y le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante a la muchacha.- Sólo tendrías que hacer el examen de graduación de la academia, y podrías trabajar en el taller.

-¡Claro! Olvidaba que Sunagakure es la única aldea con cuerpo oficial de marionetistas… ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para entrar?

-Valer –Respondió Kankurô a sus espaldas, con la misma sonrisa arrogante del principio.

-Entonces estoy dentro –Le respondió con una falsa sonrisa amable. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a una pequeña casa, de apariencia semejante a la del resto de edificios, en cuya entrada un viejo poste había perdido la placa metálica con el apellido de los habitantes.-. ¿Es aquí?

-Sí, aquí tienes la llave –Baki sacó una pequeña llave plateada del bolsillo y se la entregó.-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntar. El consejo desea que te sientas a gusto en la aldea.

-Gracias de nuevo, ha sido un placer –Hizo otra reverencia y, cuando vio cómo los cuatro se alejaban, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

_¡Y allá vamos con el segundo capítulo! Sunako ha encontrado Sunagakure y se ha instalado allí. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Intentará volver a Akatsuki o se olvidará de todo y empezará de cero, tal y como Sasori espera? Si queréis saberlo, sólo tenéis que seguir leyendo :3_

_¡Se agradecen reviews con opiniones y consejos!_

_Drusila._


	3. Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

Como ya suponía, la casa estaba llena de polvo, olía a humedad y a cerrado, y apenas se podía ver nada. Buscó a tientas un interruptor, y al encender la luz descubrió una pequeña sala con una mesa de comedor y otra de té, un pequeño televisor de hacía muchos años, varias librerías llenas de libros y pergaminos y una gran ventana que iluminaba la estancia. Frente a ella, dos puertas que delimitaban el acceso a un corredor que llevaba a unas escaleras. En la puerta de la derecha, entreabierta, estaba la cocina, pequeña pero luminosa, y en la de la izquierda supuso que encontraría un baño. Pero su curiosidad le pidió que subiese las escaleras, y así lo hizo. Un angosto pasillo conducía a dos dormitorios con puertas correderas: uno de ellos justo al lado de la escalera, el otro al final del corredor. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la primera estancia, que chirrió por el desuso. Ya arreglaría eso. Una gran cama de matrimonio presidía la estancia, con dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados y un armario empotrado a su izquierda. Una única ventana centrada sobre el lecho iluminaba la penumbra del dormitorio.

-El cuarto de los abuelos, ¿eh? –Murmuró, y antes de entrar hizo una reverencia. No venía a molestar a ningún espíritu. Se acercó en silencio a una de las mesillas, sobre la que había un marco con una fotografía. Los abuelos, los padres de su padre, sostenían a este en brazos siendo muy pequeño, riendo, demostrando felicidad que ahora tenía que demostrar una captura. Limpió el polvo del cristal y pestañeó un par de veces antes de dejar el marco en su sitio.- Así que papá ha sido feliz alguna vez, ¿no? Qué curioso –Curioso no era la palabra. Lo que en realidad pensaba Sunako era "imposible". Pero al parecer para ser una persona frustrada hay que sufrir primero, y para sufrir hay que ser feliz previamente. Ella no conocía esas sensaciones. Ni frustración, ni sufrimiento, ni felicidad. Nada de nada.

Abandonó la estancia, sintiéndose algo nostálgica –si es que se podía tener nostalgia en una mañana- con los ojos de su padre infante mirándola desde la foto. Recorrió el pasillo y encontró lo único que no pensó que podría encontrar: el cuarto de su padre. La cama era pequeña, propia de un niño de no más de seis o siete años, y más allá de aquello todo eran viejos juguetes; un caballito balancín de madera, unos cuantos muñecos de trapo, unas temari de colores… y una diminuta marioneta, no más grande que su antebrazo, hecha por diversión. La cogió entre sus manos de finos y largos dedos y se dejó caer, cansada, sobre la cama infantil, hundiéndose en los oscuros ojos del títere. Aquello no era un arma, ni una herramienta, ni siquiera era arte. Tan sólo era un juguete, un juego y nada más, pero desató el primer cabo de una vida tan recta y delimitada.

La relación que su padre y ella tenían siempre había sido laboral casi al cien por cien. Exceptuando las enseñanzas básicas, todo lo demás había sido, bueno… convivir con tu maestro. Lo cual está muy bien, porque evidentemente alcanzas niveles que sobrepasan hasta tus propias capacidades, pero no es tan bueno como Sunako había creído desde que tenía memoria. Al entrar en aquel cuarto, algo en su interior había hecho *click*, y se había empezado a preguntar cosas como por qué su padre nunca había sido un padre, o por qué siempre había sido frío con ella si al entrar en aquella casa se respiraba un amor que ella no lograba comprender o asimilar. Tampoco pedía un padre sobreprotector y exagerado como los que aparecían en los manga para chicas que Deidara se había empeñado en que leyese, sólo… ¿qué sabía ella? En realidad, debería darse un canto en los dientes por haber oído un "no tengo nada más que enseñarte". Eso sí era amor de padre. O de maestro. O algo. Sonrió, confusa a más no poder, y dejó el muñeco sobre la cama antes de abandonar la habitación. Le esperaba un gran trabajo de limpieza, y todavía tenía todo el día por delante.

Tardó un poco más de lo previsto, pero cuando cayó la noche toda la casa parecía nueva. Había convertido la mesa del comedor en una nueva mesa de trabajo, la había puesto bajo la ventana para tener mejor luz y había dejado cuidadosamente allí a Sukeruton y Warrior. No le venía bien dejar encerradas sus obras tanto tiempo, así respiraban y descansaban. Como si fuesen sus hijos. Su estómago rugió, y decidió que al día siguiente buscaría un trabajo de cualquier cosa, porque tenía que llenar la nevera como fuese. Lo que más le apetecía en el mundo era bañarse, pero antes de hacerlo cogió un trozo de pergamino en blanco que encontró en el proceso de limpieza y un carboncillo. Tenía que hacer el boceto de aquello que había venido a su mente por la mañana. Estaría constituida por dos esferas cerradas, rígidas, y tendría un tamaño colosal. Sería de defensa, no de ataque, y su función sería el transporte de emergencia. _Como cuando te despiertas en medio del desierto_, pensó, riéndose de sí misma. Estaba tan centrada en el boceto que no escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta se acercó, extrañada. Abrió con cierta desconfianza, y se encontró con una anciana de cabello clareado por la edad y firmes ojos oscuros que la escrutaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y negación. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señora?

-Cuando ese shinobi, Baki, me dijo que mi bisnieta había vuelto a Sunagakure no me lo podía creer. Pero viéndote es imposible negar que seas hija de tu padre _-¿Bisnieta? ¿Qué? ¿Esta señora es la abuela de papá?_ Sunako pestañeó, intentando dar respuesta a todo esto, cuando la anciana volvió a reprenderla con la mirada.-. ¿Es que no vas a invitar a tu bisabuela a entrar?

Sunako se hizo a un lado y, con un gesto de la mano, invitó a la anciana a entrar. Esta se descalzó en la entrada y se acomodó en la mesa de té, y esperó a que la anfitriona cerrase la puerta y regresase junto a ella.

-Discúlpeme, le ofrecería té, pero acabo de terminar de instalarme y no he comprado nada.

-No te disculpes. Siéntate –Indicó, y la pelirroja obedeció rápidamente.

-Yo… siento haber ocupado la casa de su hijo sin avisar… No sabía si usted seguiría viva o…

-¿No acabo de decirte que no te disculpes? ¡Y deja de tratarme como a una vieja! –La señora se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a la marionetista, que únicamente pudo asentir, completamente perpleja.- Tienes un parecido increíble con tu padre… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-S-Sunako –Dudó un segundo-, Akasuna no Sunako, señora…

-Vamos, vamos, soy tu bisabuela, deja de llamarme señora. ¿A tu padre le llamas señor?

-A papá le llamo sempai. Es mi superior –Asintió con seriedad.

-Pues sí que te ha entrenado bien –Contestó con una leve sonrisa.-. ¿Está él aquí?

Sunako negó con la cabeza. ¿Estaba bien confiar en aquella mujer? Eran familia, sí, pero los lazos de sangre no significaban mucho para ella, al fin y al cabo era azar y nada más, el juego de la lotería de la genética. Suspiró profundamente, la anciana adoptó una mirada inquisitiva, por lo que decidió explicarse más o menos.

-Considera que ya no tiene nada más que enseñarme, y desde hoy empiezo una vida nueva… por mi cuenta.

-¿Y por qué Suna? –Quiso saber, entretenida. Por un momento, sospechó que supiese que no le estaba contando toda la verdad, que le ocultaba el hecho de que no estaba allí por gusto. Claro que dentro de lo que cabía, mejor en Sunagakure que en el fondo de un barranco.

-Tiene cuerpo de marionetistas –Se encogió de hombros-. Al menos podré trabajar de algo que sé hacer.

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba menos de la hija de Sasori… ¿Puedo verlas? –Sunako comprendió que se refería a sus marionetas y, asintiendo, se puso en pie y le indicó que la acompañase, llevándola junto a su nueva mesa de trabajo. La anciana las examinó con cuidado, tocando aquí y allá, moviendo esto y lo otro, para regalarle luego una sonrisa complacida.- Son buenas, ¿las has hecho tú? –La pelirroja asintió, orgullosa, sonriendo levemente como solía hacer su padre. Pero en ese instante sus tripas volvieron a rugir, y un sonrojo incandescente se posó en sus mejillas.- ¡Vaya padre! ¡Te independizas y ni dinero te da para cenar! –Se llevó la mano a la nuca, indecisa.- ¡Vamos! Tu abuela te llevará a cenar.

-Pero… -La anciana agarró su mano y la arrastró hasta la salida.- Señora… -La mujer no respondió, ambas se calzaron y abandonaron la casa, echándose a andar por las calles de Sunagakure.- ¡Obaa-san! –Entonces, la mujer se detuvo, satisfecha, y la observó.- No puedo depender de usted, obaa-san, ni de usted ni de nadie…

-¿Depender? Esto no es dependencia. Hace unas horas me enteré de que tengo una bisnieta, y ahora que la he encontrado quiero invitarla a cenar. ¿No le concederás ese capricho a esta pobre anciana?

Ante aquello, no pudo resistirse más y se dejó conducir por las solitarias y poco transitadas calles de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Le gustaba aquella tranquilidad, aunque se debiese a unos tiempos tan malos, poco a poco se arreglaría y siempre era mejor que estar en guerra. No comprendía demasiado bien aquella situación, pero sí sabía que debía respetar a sus mayores, y para más inri aquella mujer era su bisabuela. Seguro que ella podría contarle algunas cosas interesantes. Sabía por su padre que Chiyo –pues así se llamaba la buena mujer- había sido una gran kunoichi, experta en venenos y magnífica marionetista. Podría aprender mucho de ella sino fuese porque estaba ya retirada.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante con la parte frontal abierta, entraron y se sentaron. Tras pedir la cena, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y la mujer ya estaba preguntando cosas otra vez. Le daba miedo perder la paciencia con ella, así que rezó por contenerse.

-¿Realmente quieres entrar en el cuerpo de marionetistas?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –Asintió. La camarera les sirvió dos raciones de yakisoba recién hecho.- Es lo único que he hecho siempre.

-Eso implicaría trabajar por la seguridad de la villa.

-Si voy a vivir aquí, me interesa que la villa esté segura –Intentó sonreír, pero seguía sintiendo que en sus labios no era más que una fea mueca torcida.

-En ese caso, creo que deberías pedir que te dejen trabajar en el taller. No hay muchos marionetistas que prefieran la calma del taller a la actividad del campo de batalla, pero por tu trabajo diría que disfrutas más de ese modo.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? –Pestañeó, sorprendida. Si era capaz de deducir aquello sólo con ver su trabajo, qué sería capaz de hacer con un títere entre las manos.

-Son muchos años de oficio. Los marionetistas que hay ahora mismo son jóvenes y alocados, se mueren por tener marionetas destructivas, ágiles… Ya no se aprecia el trabajo de elaboración o perfección. El único que parece estar dedicado con empeño es el hijo del Cuarto Kazekage, Kankurô, pero todavía tiene mucho que aprender.

-Ah, él –Suspiró con cansancio. Sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida, pero al oír su nombre su estómago se cerró. Vaya un arrogante.-. Le conocí esta mañana. Es descuidado, arrogante y bocazas.

La anciana se echó a reír, llamando su atención de nuevo. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Las apariencias engañan, créeme, y un mal comienzo no tiene por qué augurar un mal final –Tras esto último, Sunako notó algún tipo de trasfondo que no supo reconocer. No le dio más importancia, y siguió cenando. Si iba a tener que ver a aquel tipo todos los días, tendría que acostumbrarse a él.-. En cualquier caso, no creo que tengas problema para entrar. Ve mañana a hablar con el jefe del escuadrón a ver qué te dice, y si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo ven a buscar a tu bisabuela –Le sonrió, esta vez de forma maternal, e inconscientemente tuvo que sonreírle. Nunca le habían sonreído de aquel modo.

La anciana la acompañó a casa y se aseguró de que quedase sana y salva, a pesar de que esto era totalmente innecesario. No hubo un tierno momento de abrazo bisabuela – bisnieta, como a la mujer le hubiese gustado, pero sí hubo sonrisas y compromiso silencioso entre ambas. Sunako entró en casa, cerró con llave y se preparó el baño. Y ya metida en la bañera, reflexionó profundamente. En primer lugar, se preguntaba si habría acertado con el motivo de su padre para abandonarla a su suerte en medio del desierto. En segundo lugar, se preparaba mentalmente para lidiar con el chico de las extrañas pinturas. En tercer lugar, se convencía de que a lo mejor aquella vida no estaba tan mal, y que incluso conseguía… ¿qué? ¿Para qué estaba ella allí? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de su vida? Se tranquilizó, diciéndose que la vida es un círculo vicioso, y que su objetivo era encontrar el objetivo. Sonrió para sí misma. Esperaba encontrar su camino, o su destino, algún día. Y esperaba que fuese en Sunagakure.

* * *

_¡Y ya van tres! Bien, antes de nada, quisiera dar las gracias al user de __** AksunaNo_Sasori**__ por el apoyo que me está dando con este proyecto. Es uno de los mejores fake que hay en cuanto a Naruto, y sinceramente recomiendo su cuenta. Además, está empezando a hacer autorol donde se mete de lleno en la piel de su personaje. Ahora ya a título personal, muchas gracias por apoyarme, por seguirme, y sobre todo por haberme dado una oportunidad. Espero que estés disfrutando con esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Lo mismo os digo a los demás, espero que me digáis en las reviews qué os está pareciendo y cómo lo veis, porque a esta historia aún le queda mucho de sí ;3_

_¡Gracias por todo! ¡Un saludo!_

_Drusila._


	4. Primer obstáculo

**PRIMER OBSTÁCULO**

El sol comenzaba a brillar allá en el horizonte, sobre los edificios y las terrosas dunas, pero ella ya llevaba un rato en pie. Se había puesto las mallas negras y el top rígido que hacía las veces de escudo para su torso. Abandonó la casa con los rollos de Sukeruton y Warrior bien guardados, y se dirigió al edificio de administración oficial, donde según Chiyo-baa-san además del despacho del Kazekage estaba la sede del cuerpo de marionetistas. Una mujer muy amable la condujo por el interior del edificio hasta un despacho amplio y luminoso, con varias mesas de trabajo tras un mostrador. Varios shinobi trabajaban en títeres, barnizaban piezas o examinaban materiales tras el mostrador, atendido por un hombre de unos cuarenta años que la miró cuando entró y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Pronunció cuando la pelirroja se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

-Sí, verá, me gustaría ingresar en el cuerpo de marionetistas.

El hombre asintió, y comenzó a rebuscar en un gran portafolios.

-¿Tu nombre, por favor?

-Akasuna no Sunako –El silencio se hizo en la sala. Hasta los ninjas que trabajaban animadamente en la parte de atrás alzaron la cabeza para observarla. Sunako no se sorprendió, no después de haber conocido a Chiyo-baa-san y que le dijese cuantísimo se parecía a su padre.-. No estoy graduada como ninja, si esos son los registros oficiales.

-Entonces… tú eres la chica que llegó ayer –Alzó una ceja, y cuando ella asintió separó los labios, pero tardó bastante en seguir hablando.-. La hija se Akasuna no Sasori.

Volvió a asentir.

-Me gustaría saber qué tengo que hacer para entrar, además de pasar por el examen de graduación de la escuela.

-Bueno, en realidad –Un segundo shinobi, algo más joven y con una amable sonrisa, se acercó a ellos.-, el consejo espera mucho de ti, viniendo de la familia de la que vienes.

-Eso he oído, sí –Respondió en un tono plano, sin expresión. Ya empezaba a aburrirse de aquella cantinela.

-Tal vez… podríamos hacer una excepción…

-¿Cómo dice? –Pestañeó, perpleja.

-¡Claro! Te haremos una prueba en petit comité, y si la pasas ya nos encargaremos de que el Consejo te evite el examen. ¿En qué te gustaría trabajar exactamente?

-Mi preferencia es el trabajo de taller, pero tampoco me quejaría de trabajar en el escuadrón.

Parecía que su apellido iba a servirle de algo. No tenía inconveniente en cuanto a realizar el examen, pero sería menos molesto si directamente pasaba a trabajar allí. Asintió con la cabeza, demostrando su conformidad, y el mayor de los dos hombres apartó un módulo móvil del mostrador, invitándola a pasar. Caminaron entre las mesas de trabajo, y sintió las miradas de todos clavarse en su frío semblante y en su larga cabellera roja. Por sus edades, al menos la mitad de los presentes habrían conocido a su padre en persona, de ahí su expectación. El resto, seguramente, se limitaban a demostrar admiración. Y es que Sasori había sido el marionetista más grande de la aldea, y los títeres "Akasuna no" seguían siendo de los más construidos y reproducidos. El más joven de sus guías abrió una puerta al fondo de la sala, y los tres descendieron una angosta escalera metálica que chirriaba al pisar cada peldaño. Las paredes estaban escondidas detrás de magnánimos estantes repletos de materiales, piezas sueltas, ordenadas de distintas formas. Con un vistazo rápido, distinguió una primera clasificación por emplazamientos, una segunda por materiales, una tercera por tamaños, y una cuarta por contenido. Magnífico trabajo de orden y pulcritud, tan bueno que le sacó una sonrisa torcida.

-Impresionante almacén –Concedió, aunque en realidad el de su padre era diez veces más grande y cien veces más interesante. Aun así, los dos hombres le sonrieron y la condujeron a una mesa de trabajo más grande de lo habitual, como para que muchos empleados pudiesen cooperar a la vez. Uno de ellos se perdió entre los estantes, mientras el otro se decidía a explicarle la prueba.

-Te daremos las piezas necesarias para montar un títere específico, uno que sólo tiene un modo de montarse y de utilizarse. Te dejaremos exactamente media hora para montarlo, y después tendrás que decirnos el nombre del modelo, la marca y el año –El otro shinobi dejó quince piezas de gran envergadura, y un montón de partes mucho más pequeñas, algunas incluso minúsculas, y le sonrió con malicia. Posiblemente, de ser otra persona, no les pondrían una marioneta con tantas articulaciones y piezas pequeñas.-. El tiempo empieza ya, muy buena suerte.

Esperó a que los dos shinobi abandonasen la estancia y entonces encendió la lámpara, pendulando sobre la mesa, y se acomodó junto a las piezas, con cuidado de no tapar ninguna con las piernas o el trasero. A su padre no le gustaba que se acomodase así para trabajar, siempre habían discutido sobre su postura, pero ¿qué mejor forma de hacer una marioneta que ser la marioneta?

En primer lugar, colocó las piezas grandes con la estructura que llevarían. No era un modelo conocido, los materiales no eran los habituales en un títere de batalla y no parecía tener huecos para armamento, ni escudos, ni nada de nada. ¿Una trampa? Cogió la pieza craneal, la cabeza de la marioneta y, al ver unos diminutos huecos por la parte superior de esta, sonrió. Ya sabía de qué se trataba. Como en toda buena mesa, las herramientas estaban en un gran cajón desplegable por niveles, justo en el centro. Lo abrió y sacó herramientas a toda velocidad. El reconocimiento no le había llevado más de cinco minutos, pero jamás había montado una marioneta de aquellas, para papá eran demasiado sencillas, pero no quería confiarse por la cantidad de partes pequeñas y móviles. Dividió las pequeñas por tamaños, y las fue situando al lado del esqueleto. Cuando lo hubo reunido todo, empezó manos a la obra, y no tardó más de diez minutos en unirlo y soldarlo todo. Comprobó que nada quedaba suelto, que ninguna pieza sobraba o faltaba, y, cuando se decidió a ponerla a caminar, se abrió la puerta. Sus dos examinadores bajaban las escaleras. ¡Pero si todavía le quedaban quince minutos! Para colmo, él venía con ellos. Sabaku no Kankurô. Chasqueó la lengua.

Los tres shinobi se pararon frente a su mesa, boquiabiertos, observando cómo la muchacha movía habilidosamente cada parte del cuerpo de aquella marioneta. Se miraron y le sonrieron, a excepción del recién llegado, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya, quince minutos… todo un récord –Comentó el más joven.

-Hicimos bien en dejar que hicieses la prueba –Asintió el mayor.-, pero recuerda que no acaba aquí.

-No es un modelo típico, ni siquiera es un modelo de batalla –La sonrisa del joven se acentuó, y Kankurô comenzó a prestar atención.-. Se trata del modelo Mamá, registrado por la marca Minake hace unos tres años. Este títere fue creado especialmente para niños muy pequeños que se viesen obligados a estar solos en casa, o que no tuviesen padres, y optasen de este modo a tener una ayuda en su independencia. Claro está que no tuvo mucho éxito, para empezar porque los marionetistas solemos estar reducidos al ámbito militar, y para terminar porque el marionetismo es una especialización, no un aprendizaje básico, por lo que un niño de entre tres y nueve años no tendría idea, capacidad o conocimientos para darle todo el rendimiento que puede llegar a tener.

Boquiabiertos, la miraron largo rato, hasta que el mayor de ellos se decidió a hablar.

-Supongo que es más que evidente que estás aprobada –Le tendió la mano.-. Bienvenida al cuerpo de marionetistas.

-Gracias –Sonrió con amabilidad, devolviendo el apretón de manos. Kankurô pestañeó, perplejo, y le envió una mirada al otro shinobi, que con una reverencia se perdió entre las estanterías.

-Bien, creo que ya os conocéis, ¿verdad? –El hombre señaló a Kankurô.

-Por desgracia –Respondió este, sacando a la pelirroja una ácida sonrisa.

-¡Kankurô-san! ¡Aquí está Karasu, como nuevo! –Le dio al títere en un pergamino, tal y como deben hacerse las cosas. Le iba a gustar estar allí, lo sabía. El de los ojos oscuros cogió el pergamino y se dirigió a la escalera con cara de pocos amigos.

-De todas formas –Sunako volvió a poner toda su atención en el mayor de los hombres.-, deberías pasarte por la escuela. Un shinobi no debe pasearse por ahí sin su bandana, y en algún momento podríamos necesitarte.

-Claro, sólo dígame a qué hora quiere que empiece a trabajar y aquí estaré.

-¡Calma, calma! ¿Por qué no te tomas la mañana libre? Ven a vernos después de comer, de seguro habrá trabajo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su nuevo jefe, hizo una reverencia, les agradeció la oportunidad, y abandonó la oficina. Aprovecharía la mañana para buscar la escuela y quizá pasar a limpio el boceto en el que había trabajado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no contaba con un importante factor. Al salir del edificio, el sol, ya en lo alto, la obligó a pestañear. Puso la mano en la frente, observando el despejado cielo, sin nubes, sin pájaros. Sólo un brillante manto azul.

-Si crees que tu apellido te va a abrir todas las malditas puertas, estás muy equivocada –Aquella voz prepotente y socarrona sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Con hastío, se giró; Kankurô la observaba, apoyado en la pared, con una sonrisa torcida igual de burlona que su tono. Sunako puso los ojos en blanco.

-No lo necesito, ya lo he demostrado –Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con aires de superioridad.

-Eso habrá que verlo –Desdobló el pergamino y liberó al títere, Karasu, obligándola a retroceder de un salto.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí, claro, esa marioneta de escuela elemental con cara de madre cabreada da un miedo escalofriante –Ironizó.-. Me refiero a por qué aquí, que podríamos molestar. Busquemos un sitio mejor, y te demostraré lo que quieras.

Llegaron a un descampado, entre la academia ninja y las murallas de la aldea. Kankurô se colocó en posición, con Karasu repiqueteando y moviéndose con agilidad al ser manejado por su amo. Sunako sacó el rollo que contenía a Sukeruton con toda la paciencia del mundo, lo abrió e invocó la marioneta con un sello. A primera vista, Sukeruton no parecía amenazante, parecía un esqueleto de madera, una réplica de la anatomía humana con tuercas y tornillos, y la expresión vacía. Ni siquiera contaba con pelo artificial o un manto como Karasu, pero es que no le hacía ninguna falta. Kankurô se confió y sonrió.

-¿Vas a pelear con eso? ¡Pero si es una maldita carcasa!

-Pues mi carcasa se mueve mejor que ese bicho –Sin apenas moverse, hizo que Sukeruton se abalanzase sobre Karasu, tan rápido que el marionetista no pudo impedirlo. La pelirroja obligó a Sukeruton a inmovilizar a Karasu, y tiró hasta que los hijos que lo unían al muchacho de extrañas pinturas se rompieron. En ese instante, de los brazos de Sukeruton brotaron ocho dagas envenenadas, cuatro de cada brazo, y se clavaron en el cuerpo del títere prisionero, dañando su mecanismo central.

-¡No! ¡Karasu! –Sukeruton lo dejó en el suelo con delicadeza, y a medida que su manipuladora se acercaba él retrocedía, hasta volver a ser un pergamino en su mano. Kankurô acunaba a su herida marioneta, examinando los daños y dirigiendo miradas sorprendidas e iracundas a la chica de ojos ambarinos.- Acababa de arreglarlo.

-Has sido tú el que ha querido pelear –Aclaró ella, a sabiendas de que estaba en lo cierto.-. En todo caso, lo siento, no sabía que tenía una carcasa tan débil –Se acuclilló a su lado y extendió las manos:-. ¿Puedo ver?

Confuso, el mediano de los hermanos de la arena le cedió a Karasu, que fue examinado con sumo cuidado. Tras un par de vistazos, le sostuvo la mirada, con una sonrisa apacible que el chico no supo descifrar.

-Tiene arreglo, ¿verdad?

-El sistema de armamento y el mecanismo central son muy buenos, pero es una marioneta de ataque y su coraza es débil. Por eso la cubres con estos harapos, ¿no? –Él asintió.- Te propongo algo. Si me dices dónde está la academia ninja y dejas de subestimarme, te arreglaré a Karasu y lo mejoraré en la medida que quieras.

-¿Y tú qué ganas con eso?

-Averiguar dónde está la escuela y que dejes de molestarme.

-¿Molestarte yo? –Parpadeó, claramente indignado.- Eres tú la que ha llegado con aires de grandeza, creyendo que por ser hija de quien eres todo se te va a servir en bandeja de plata.

-Eh –Le interrumpió, sin alterarse en absoluto.-, cada uno es hijo de quien es, y si me presenté como hija de mi padre no fue para ganar nada, ¿sabes? Tengo catorce años, y necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde quedarme –Se puso en pie, no sin antes devolverle a Karasu.-. Esta era mi mejor opción, y jugué mis mejores cartas. Por otro lado, has visto lo que he hecho en el taller, me has visto en combate y sigues dudando de mis capacidades. Allá tú, la ceguera voluntaria es la peor.

Kankurô se levantó, con la marioneta en brazos, y la miró en el semblante serio y una ceja alzada, evidentemente molesto. Señaló un edificio allí cerca, el más próximo a donde ellos estaban, y exclamó con sequedad:

-Aquella es la academia. Vamos, te guiaré.

-No te molestes, sé caminar cincuenta metros en línea recta –Se jactó, intentando librarse del muchacho.

-Si vas a arreglar a Karasu, no te quitaré el ojo de encima –Sunako se tomó eso como una ofrenda de paz, ya que significaba que aceptaba su trato, y por algún motivo se alegró de ello. No porque él reconociese en silencio su talento, ni siquiera porque dejase de subestimarla. Simplemente, se alegraba. Ya buscaría un porqué.

* * *

_¡Y van cuatro! Bien, antes de nada me gustaría decir que me ha costado mucho imaginar y describir la oficina y el almacén de los marionetistas, así como todo el rollo del examen, el modelo, la marca... En fin, que me gustaría que se valore el hecho de que le he hecho el trabajo sucio a Kishimoto xDDD Por otro lado, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a alguien muy especial, ella es Mirla-chan, que es fiel seguidora de este fic, fan de Kankurô y mañana, día 6, cumple años. ¡Felicidades, Mirla-chan! Espero que este pequeño regalo te haya sacado al menos una sonrisa, y que te haya gustado._

_Como siempre, dejadme opiniones, críticas y mucho amor en las reviews, y con esto me despido que son horas. ¡Un saludo!_

_Drusila_


End file.
